


Shitty smutty oneshots

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But do indeed enjoy if you decide to continue, Fluff and Smut, Im very kinky ok im warning y'all, Kinky Shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Teasing, enjoy, my first published smutstory, smutty oneshots, what the heck is a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: Ik its shitty but heck, i love distractions under phone callsAt least when they are real smutty ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ik its shitty but heck, i love distractions under phone calls
> 
>  
> 
> At least when they are real smutty ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam had been together in a relationship for a hell of a long time, but first now when it starts to get cold in the winter, Gabe finds out that Sam is a blanket thief 
> 
>  
> 
> *THROWS ROSE PETALS AROUND* SABRIEL FLUFF  
> LOTS OF FLUFF

Gabriel and Sam had been together in a relationship for a hell of a long time, but first now when it starts to get cold in the winter, Gabe finds out that Sam is a blanket thief 

It started one night when he was staying up for a while, started smiling at the thought of his adorable little- correction, huge moose when suddenly, Sam turned and took all the blankets with him. Gabriel even checked if he was asleep or was just kidding around 

He was not   
Which made the adorable Sammy even more adorable. Now Gabriel could have mojoed his own new one, but decided to curl up to Sam instead, to a big and cute surprise for Sam when he woke up

Spooning had not been a big part of the relationship-yet-Sam liked spooning, and of course ha had spooned Gabriel, but Sam's little secret was that he wanted Gabe to spoon him

Sam was big, he was meant to be bigspoon. Sam was a huge, ruff man. it would be hell of embarrassing to ask when he was like....fine, a huge moose   
At least he couldn't tell his small adorable angel boyfriend that he wanted him to spoon him

So when he woke up to find Gabriel hugging him tight; he had to find out what had started it  
And he saw, he had taken the blankets. He had to make sure

Maybe a part of the reason he wanted to be sure, was because he wanted another spooning by Gabriel, and couldn't wait. So taking a nap later that day was 100% necessary 

He started at breakfast, when Gabriel had woken up when he was making food

"Mm, m'ornin darling" Gabriel said as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Oh god that was the most adorable thing he has ever seen

"You know you are very adorable when you wake up; wait, change that, ALWAYS very adorable" Sam said and picked Gabriel up to kiss him

"Careful there Samster, don't forget I'm one of  heavens most dangerous weapons" he said as Sam put him down "you don't just simply pick up something as dangerous as me"

"i will pick you up as much as i want to, cause you are little and adorable and helpless" he said kissing Gabriel on the cheek before walking back over to the food, but at the words Gabe spoken, he froze

"Careful were you are stepping now baby boy or i might just have to punish you" Gabriel purred, and Sam could hear his heart speed up and his breath hitch, making Gabriel chuckle

"Shut up, you are still smaller then me" he said and finished up the breakfast

After they had eaten, and was now laying in Sam's bed, watching a movie, Sam was ready to fake it til he makes it, and yawned

"Well will you look at that, Amore Mio a little tired?" Gabriel said as 

"Nah im good" he said, while fake yawning again

And in a second, both him and Gabriel was under a bunch of blankets, the tv gone, and Sam had to hide his smirk. It worked

"Now i see you are tired so now, boobear, we are going to take a nap" he said and Sam laughed

"God, you never go out of those cheesy little nicknames do you?" Sam chuckled

"Nope. But then again, you like them" Gabriel said and winked, before he turned his back to Sam, and Sam put his arms around Gabriel. He waited a few minutes before turning around, taking the blankets with him. 

He stayed like that for a while, and just when he was ready to turn around again and get the blankets over both again, he heard Gabriel groan before he whispered to himself

"You huge moose, stealing all the blankets dammit" he said and then snuggled closer to Sam, nuzzling into his neck. And Sam couldn't hold back the smile as he fell asleep

This went on for days, each night he took the blankets and each night Gabriel snuggled up against him to keep warm. Sam loved it, the warm chest pressed against his back 

Until one night, when Sam almost fell out of bed

He tried to take all the blankets, but Gabriel was laying on one. So he dragged until he gout it out from under him and nearly yelled "FUCK!" As he almost fell out of bed, and immediately turned around to see if Gabriel was awake. Lucky for him, he was not

At least that's what Sam thought 

Gabriel had been awake and seen everything, and in the first few seconds he was confused, why does he take all the blankets on purpose? That was, until he understood why and he grinned; Wow Sam couldn't get much more adorable now. He turned and hugged Sam tightly 

Oh Gabriel was going to catch him in the. Few things were more adorable then Sammy boy blushing, and Gabriel was an archangel; he had seen a lot

When the morning came again, Gabriel was the one who was up making breakfast as Sam walked in 

"Goodmorning samshine!" Gabriel said and Sam hugged him

"G'mornin" he said, resting his head at Gabriel's shoulder as Dean and Cas walked in

"Yo, what's for breakfast?" Dean asked his brother, and he looked over Gabriel's shoulder to see eggs and bacon

"Eggs'n'bacon" Sam mumbled, still a bit sleepy 

"Ya know Sammy if you get more adorable now  i might not survive the cuteness" Gabriel grinned and Sam pushed his shoulder playfully "shut up" he said before he sat down

"Eh yo Sam, tell us when you are done using the kitchen kay? I dont wanna stay here to see something between you im not supposed to see" Dean said turning on his heel to get out, Castiel hanging after him slightly, still half asleep. Since Cas turned human he got a LOT of sleep

"So little Samkinns, thought about getting outta here today, maybeee uhm, Paris? Or Italy?" He said and turned to Sam to give him his plate and a cup of coffee, and Sam looked up arching a brow

"Seriously Gabe, Italy today? Talk about not being able to keep still. You just run off to another country" Sam said with his salty voice

"Woah, such a bity bottom" Gabriel said innocently, making Sam choke on his coffee

"Aww come on, i can get you some ferrero rocher! straight from Italy" he said and waggled his brows

Just the mention of the candy made his mouth water; it was very very few things that he liked more then that candy

"I'm in" Sam said and the second the words had slipped out, they were there. In a little restaurant in Italy

They used the whole day in Italy, eating pizza freshly from the place it was made, and getting a helload of ferrero rocher. When they finally returned, it was 23:42 and Sam was ready for bed

"Gabe lets get to be- Gabe? Gabriel?" He said, looking around to try to find his angel, but he was gone

Until he 2 seconds later popped up in front of Sam, with a mint green box, marked with French words

"Gabriel; what the hell is that?" Sam asked, looking at the sparkly golden bow on the pack  
"Its a gift, which you are not going to open yet" Gabriel said and grinned, before he mojoed it safe and jumped into the bed. He was ready to catch Sammy

He watched as Sam plumped into bed next to him, pulling the blankets over them both

And Sam waited for a while, before taking the blankets, again

But this time, instead of Gabriel rolling silently over to spoon him, he heard him whisper as he went completely red 

"Ya know kiddo, if you wanted me to spoon you you could have just asked" he said as he hugged Sam "but its adorable that you kinda feel embarrassed to ask- correction, you are adorable all the time"

Sam went even redder before kind of stuttering out

"You are a douchebag" Sam said hitting Gabe with his pillow, before he wrapped them both in blankets again, but still feeling Gabriel's chest against his own

"Ye, and you love it, just as much as i love you" he said and kissed Sam's cheek making him blush

"Goodnight, my little tomato" Gabe chuckled

"Night you huge-wait, i meant little dork" Sam shot back 

"Shut up, you moose" he answered, and that's the last you heard from the archangel and his hunter boyfriend for that day


	2. PrANK WAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 of april dude

It was 1. Of April, which of course means, the trickster day. And Sam was planning on doing something horribly dangerous, he was gonna prank the archangel. 

He had been planning this the past 2 weeks. He was going to do the most sickening, horrible thing he could do to Gabriel, mess with his sweets. The one thing the archangel couldnt resist. First of, a balloon covered in glaze and sprinkles, then toothpaste inside of the Oreos and last but not least, when he would try to take a sip from the coke, vinegar coloured black. This was going to be epic.

Gabriel pulled pranks on him all the time. The classic ones like putting haircolor in his shampoo, locking him out without clothes. But the worst one was when he once had scared the hell out of Gabriel and he took back with the same coin.

Putting a pop up clown in the toilet making Sam scream like a girl and piss himself. Gabriel had laughed so hard that if he werent an angel Sam was pretty sure he would have died of lack of air. "Thats what you get for playing with me" He had said while still dying with laughter. Gabriel still had the video of that, damn that angel.

the angel had made up for it with lots of kisses and cuddling, even watch a movie, but he was gonna get back. Sam had decided to do it late, so Gabriel would just want to go to bed and cuddle up with Sam instead of seeking revenge the same day.

Sam got a lot of pranks fired at him that day, most of them harmless like a prank call or Dean gluing his hand to something. Really no bid deal, but he wondered what happened to Gabriel. No pranks from him yet. After a while he was thinking constantly of why Gabriel hadn't showed up, and then poof, a piece of archangel popped up in front of Sam, making him jump

"Heya kiddo" came from Gabe as he circled Sam. "what is making you think of me that much all of a sudden huh Sammyboy? Dirty thoughts?" Gabriel said the last part with a satisfied smirk and Sam couldn't hold back the grin that formed on his face 

"Could be if you want it to be" Sam said, trying to wiggle his eyebrows like Gabe does. They look at each others with smirks on their faces before the archangel cracked up and they both started laughing their heads of.

"So what's up Sammy?" Gabriel asked when they had stopped laughing

"Its 1. Of April" Sam said as it was the most obvious thing ever

"Ahhh yeah, you wonder why i haven't pranked you yet? Ahahahaha last year was hilarious" Gabriel said and Sam blushed as he knew what he was referring to

"You are really a huge asshole. What a shame, you are such a beautiful one, its such a waste" Sam said, and this time it was Gabe's turn to blush 

"Nah i don't know, i just thought i would let you of the hook this year" Gabriel said with a smile, and Sam tried to keep away from thinking about how its going to play out tonight 

"i got to go, your brother is not of the hook and i think he is the only one i havent taken yet. Bye Samsquanch" Gabriel said and then he was gone with the blink of an eye. Damn it he was no moose. Now, Sam had to get to the preparations 

Sam went to the shop and got all he needed, balloons, stuff to make the glaze with, sprinkles, Oreos, toothpaste, vinegar, and foodcoloring. He also bought chocolate and suckers, Gabriel's favourites. Sam just couldn't be too mean to Gabriel. He went home and got everything fixed up and ready 

"Hey Samm-....CAKE" Gabriel said as he walked in the door and sprinted over to the table where the cake was laying

"Yeah, i baked you something. Take a piece" Sam said, stifling a laugh, and Gabriel couldn't keep back the smile and roll of his eyes at how bad the hunter was at holding a pokerface

"Gladly, Sammyboy" Gabriel said, took a knife and drove it right into the balloon making it pop and glaze covering all of Gabe. Sam fell to the floor laughing and could barely breathe

"You are so good at pranking people Sam, wow" the archangel said sarcastically and Sam got up from the floor, tears in his eyes of laughing

"Alright alright here, have a oreo. Im sorry" Sam said and handed him the plate of oreos   
Gabriel

lit up and took a bite of the delicious chocolate cream goodie before making a face that was made of pure, utter disgust. 

"Oh my dad Sammy, seriously? Toothpaste? Gross" Gabriel laughed and Sam put an amused grin on his face

"Okay here, I'm done for real now so take some coke to drink it down" Sam said giving him the glass with coloured vinegar. Without even hesitating Gabriel grabbed the glass and took some in his mouth before spitting it out on Sam immediately

"Samoose you are in for it BIG TIME now" The archangel said with a chuckle watching the young Winchester laughing his head of leaning against the table. He scooped Sam up effortlessly and threw him over his shoulder, making Sam gasp. He walked to the closest bedroom and threw Sam on the bed. Sam found himself bound to the bed Arms pinned above his head. Gabriel jumped on him and straddles his hips

"Gabriel why can't i move what are you doing?" Sam asked with a nervous laugh

"You should know from last year that you shouldn't prank me. I even let you of the hook bigboy but you took a chance and I'm getting back with one of the things i love doing and one if the things you hate me doing. I'm going to tickle you senseless." Gabriel said grinning and Sam tried to crawl away

"NO GABRIEL PLEASE I'M SORRY I'M NEVER DOING IT AGAIN I PROMISE" Sam said trying to wiggle his way out of the angel mojo keeping him still 

"Oh i know you won't, but its still adorable to hear you giggle" Gabriel said before poking Sam's side making him give a surprised gasp

"NO Gabriel please" Sam said giving his best Puppy eyes, but the smile on his face betrayed him

"Here it goes" Gabriel said as he started creeping his hands up Sam's side making him shiver before digging all ten fingers in his sides poking, grabbing all over. Sam stifled the laughs for a while before bursting out screaming and kicking his legs trying to kick the archangel off

"Stop squirming or i will have to strap you to the bed" Gabriel chuckled before pinning Sam's feet to the bed as well

"NaHAJAHSHAHSHA PLEAHAHAHAS DOHAHAHAHANT IM BEHAHAHAGGING YOU" Sam tried to say while the laughing. He could almost not live with the sensation spreading all across his torso like electricity

"PLEHEHEASE NO MOHOHOHORE! I’m sohoHOHORRY I’M HAHAHASORRY PLEHEHEASE!" Sam tried pleading. And even thought he hated being tickled he also loved it, he felt pretty good. It wasn't much fun and relaxation in his life and when he was around Gabriel he felt happy, especially under times like this 

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh himself at this, Sam was such an adorable little human. He had fallen in love with humanity a looong time ago, and the love had only grown bigger as he spent time with Sam. Sure many humans were jerks and huge assholes, but Sam was one of the purest things he had seen.

Gabriel gave Sam a huge grin as he turned around to start at his thighs, Sammy's worst ticklespot

"NO PLEHEHEHEHEASE NOT THEHEHEHERE! AhahahahaHAHAHHA"

"Ah ah ah don't try! You asked for this" Gabriel laughed

Sam was tomato red in his hole face, each breath choked with a laugh. Tears had long ago started to form in Sam's eyes and had now made a stream down the Winchester's cheeks

Gabriel noticed and decided to stop. "Looks like the little moose have gotten enough for today, huh?" Gabriel asked as he set Sam free and bounced of his lap, and Sam immediately curled into a ball

"Im now traumatized, thank you" Sam panted, and Gabriel laid down besides him and hugged him from behind 

"Sammy?"

"Hm?"

"I really really love you, don't you forget that"

To be honest, Sam was a bit shocked. Gabriel rarely said stuff like that to him, even thought he knew he did. Sam smiled and answered

"I love you too, really really much Gabriel"  
And the second after he had said that, he was out like a light. Gabriel was laying besides him, running his hand trough his hair

"Sleep tight, little moose" 

Of course Gabriel had known about the pranks, but there were no reason to mention that little detail to the sweet little- or rather big man laying besides him


	3. Dancing lesson

Dancing lessons was fun, Gabriel said to himself  
  
Totally not because there was a gorgeous teacher, tall, hair so soft and shiny that he could practically see his reflection in it. Not because every time Gabriel wasnt doing it right, he would grab Gabriel's wrist softly and smile down at him as he corrected his wrists and then his legs to the right position  
  
And absolutely not because every time he looked over at him, he had a sweet smile and was mouthing a little praise.  
' _You are doing good'_ Gabriel read, then he looked away quickly not to be caught blushing  
  
No, dancing lessons was fun. Especially when Sam would correct his position, or give him a kind smile that made his face burn and his heart melt. He had never really talked to him, but he had heard him talk to others. His voice was ruff, but somehow also soft and.....safe  
  
Which is why he nearly passed out when Sam came over and said   
  
"Okay Gabriel, since Amish is sick today, i will be your dancing partner" with tha huge smile, and he expected Gabriel to be calm?! He was hyperventilating for hells sake he was going to die  
  
But Sam took his hand and folded his fingers with his, a hand on his hip. The height difference was sick. He felt like he was back in eight grade, but Sam didnt seem to mind. He just lead the two around, following the music  
  
He leaned in to Gabriels ear and spoke  
  
"You are my favorite. You try so hard and its so good. I must admit, you look ridiculously pretty." he said and Gabriel was so gone he could almost not feel that Sam slipped sonething in his pocket when the song finished  
  
When he walked out, not even able to finish the whole class, he checked the note Sam had slipped him  
  
' _Coffee later? Only if you want to. Text me. 983557130._  
  
_I look forward to it. -Sam Winchester_ '  
  
And when Gabriel walked home that day, the grin stayed like glued to his face


	4. Kiss me thru da phone

Sam had been without Gabriel for nearly 5 months, and he was starting to get sick of missing him  
  
Its not that he didnt want to miss him or that he didnt love him, its just that it physically hurt to not be with him. At every point of the day  
  
It had been one month and eleven days since Gabriel last had any contact with Sam. He had been counting it from the very second he called. so he was furious. What if he had died? Or was being tortured this very second? He couldnt do anything. Sam was so angry, and sad and worried over that uncareful fucking beautiful bas-  
  
Sam's train of thought was lost the second his phone called with a private number, and he picked it up slowly   
  
"Hello?" He said weakly, unsure of who it was, but only breathing was heard trough the phone  
  
"Okay if this is another prank caller or something, fuck off i a-" he was interrupted by the music and the soft voice from the other person  
  
_'Baby, you know that I miss you_  
 _I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babyboy and that's the issue'_  
  
Sam's heart was racing as the voice finally registered to his brain, and he bit his lip as the voice continued  
  
_'Boy you know I miss you_  
 _I just wanna kiss you_  
 _But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone'_  
  
Sam had to bite his lip so he wouldnt let out the embarrassing whine forcing its way out of his throat  
  
' _I'll see you later on.._  
 _Kiss me thru the phone_  
 _See you when I get home'_  
  
Sam listened as the music stopped and the same breathing was back  
  
He had to swallow deeply to be able to speak, and even then it felt hard to push it out  
  
"Hey, Gabriel.." he said and he heard a soft sigh at the other end  
  
_'I love you Sam. I love you so much. Take care of yourself. See you when i come home'_  
  
Then he hung up  
  
And Sam? He used the next forthy minutes of his day to stare up at the ceiling, clutching his phone to his chest, unable to force the grin on his face away for the rest of the day


	5. Cosplay and kisses

Sam had never properly cosplayed. Oh yes, he had dressed up as his favorite characters MANY times. But he never went to a con in a cosplay. He didnt want too much attention, in and out thats all  
  
But this year, he had a new favorite character and he was going in the cosplay, he was not backing down now. Bucky, the winter soldier, needed some celebration. So he went...  
  
And hid behind a building for 30 minutes but thats not important  
  
When he finally got in, he got a lot of positive comments. And as he stood in the lights of all the people around him, astonished over his cosplay, he was slowly moved closer and closer to what would set quite a twist on the whole day  
  
"Eh yes thank you so much i just gotta g-mph!" He heard as he hit someone behind him and quickly turned to see the man laying on the floor after he pushed him over  
  
"Oh no oh my god are you okay a-" he suddenly noticed the other persons cosplay. Captain America was laying right in front of him, holding his hand as he dragged him up  
  
"Hello" Sam said, breath speeding up a bit as he got a better look on the guy. Finally Sam got himself together enough to talk  
  
"Oh yes hey im so sorry about that i-"  
  
"He dude, chill out. No big deal really" he said and looked up and smiled. And Sam thought that this person was most definitely the most adorable creature he had ever seen  
  
He was so lost in it he didnt even notice the people around him saying they should kiss  
  
"Wh-what?" Sam said, looking around  
  
"Oh welp. Looks like we are too deep in it now eh- whats your name?" He asked   
  
"I-its Sa-Sam" he stuttered   
  
"Well Sammykinns. Bucky and captain America, what ya think? Willing to give it a go for the sake of the otp?" He asked and Sam blushed at the nickname  
  
"Ehh....yes okay i g-mfft" there was a strangled noise as the man grabbed his face and pulled him down, lips resting against his. Sam was shocked, not ready for that at all he looked down at the man with wide blown eyes, a few girls giggling as they took some pictures and left  
  
When the man let go and pulled away, Sam was lovestruck and his pulse was racing in his ears  
  
"Well that was fun" he said and grinned, reaching out his hand "im Gabriel" he said, and Sam slowly took his hand  
  
"You seem kinda new to this type of thing, am i right?" He asked and Sam shook his head  
  
"Well not really. I have been here plenty of times, just never cosplayed before  
  
"Really?" He asked and Sam nodded. Gabriel gave a low whistle as he circled Sam "you made it yourself? Wow. You got talent" he said and got up in front of Sam again  
  
"Hey, i know we like just met and shit like that, but would you care to maybe you know like, hang? We can walk around. Finf dolls of ourselves you know?" He adjed and shrugged, and Sam was about to burst  
  
"Yes, of course" Sam said and Gabriel grinned as he grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him with him  
  
Sam was not expecting this to happen, but he wouldnt have wanted it any other way


End file.
